The field of the invention is crafts, and the invention relates more particularly to crafts useful for making decorative objects.
With the widespread use of aluminum cans, these become an inexpensive raw material for making decorative objects. Efforts to form smooth cuts in such aluminum cans with tin snips result in a substantial amount of bending and a generally unsightly object.